hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Extended DVD
__TOC__ Philosopher's Stone Extended It was decided that there should be a extended version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone with deleted scenes, new scenes and a lot of behind the scenes materiel. The result was a big "Philosopher's Stone Box" with 5 DVD's. DVD 1: The Movie *'Introducing by Chris Columbus' - 0:05:3 *' The Extended Version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' *'Audio Commentary with' **Director Chris Columbus **Producer David Heyman **Composer John Williams *'Audio Commentary with' **Author J. K. Rowling **Writer Steve Kloves *'Audio Commentary with' **Actor Daniel Radcliffe **Actor Rupert Grint **Actress Emma Watson *'Audio Commentary with' **Actor Richard Harris **Actor Robbie Coltrane **Actor Alan Rickman **Actress Maggie Smith **Actor Tom Felton **Actor Ian Hart **Actor Richard Griffiths **Actress Fiona Shaw **Actor Harry Melling **Actor John Hurt **Actor Matthew Lewis **Actor Warwick Davis **Actor John Cleese **Actress Julie Walters **Actor Richard Bremmer *'Audio Commentary with' **Director Steven Spielberg **Director Terry Gilliam **Screenwriter Michael Goldenberg **Actor Haley Joel Osment **Actor Tim Roth **Comedian Rik Mayall **Actor David Thewlis *'Audio Commentary with' **Fan Melissa Anelli **Fan John Noe **Fan Sue Upton *'Trailers' **Philosopher's Stone Teaser Trailer - 0:01:42 **Philosopher's Stone Official Trailer - 0:01:56 **Philosopher's Stone International Trailer - 0:02:23 DVD 2: Original Movie And Games *'Introducing by Richard Harris, Maggie Smith, Warwick Davis, Alan Rickman, Ian Hart and Zoë Wanamaker' - 0:03:42 *'The Original Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Movie' *'Tours' **Tour at Diagon Alley: ***Gringotts ***Ollivander's ***Eeylops Owl Emporium **Tour at Gryffindor Common Room **Tour at Privat Drive 4 **Tour at The Great Hall **Tour at Hagrid's Hut *'Interactive Games' **Find the Philosopher's Stone **Mix Potions **Cast A Spell **Catch the Snitch **Be Sorted by the Sorting Hat *'Classrooms' **Defense Against The Dark Arts ***About the class - 0:02:30 ***Quirrell Character Montage - 0:01:28 **Potions ***About the class - 0:02:31 ***Snape Character Montage - 0:01:51'' **Spells ***About the class - 0:02:29 ***Flitwick Character Montage - 0:01:17 **Transfiguration ***About the class - 0:02:23 ***McGonagall Character Montage - 0:01:58 **Fly Lessons ***About the class - 0:01:59 ***Madam Hooch Character Montage - 0:01:09 ***Learn About Quidditch - 0:04:47 *'Library' **Art Gallery **Dumbledore Character Montage - 0:02:37 **Student Character Montages - 0:03:54 **Meet the Hogwarts Ghosts - 0:02:46 **Magical Trading Cards *'Watch 'Nicholas Flamel Clip' In 20 Different Languages' *' Deleted Scenes with Commentaries' DVD 3: Planning The Movie *'Introducing by J. K. Rowling' - 0:04:39 *'Writing the book 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' - 1:05:37 *'The Book to Become a Movie?' - 0:54:07 *'Adapting the book into a Screenplay' - 1:15:24 *'Planning the Film' - 1:00:05 *'Possible Cast and Crew Members Documentaries For Philosopher's Stone' **Director Steven Spielberg (Possible Director) - 0:47:47 **Director Terry Gilliam (Possible Director) - 0:37:24 **Director Jonathan Demme (Possible Director) - 0:15:59 **Director Mike Newell (Possible Director) - 0:39:42 **Director Alan Parker (Possible Director) - 0:16:04 **Director Wolfgang Petersen (Possible Director) - 0:14:56 **Director Rob Reiner (Possible Director) - 0:16:02 **Director Ivan Reitman (Possible Director) - 0:13:51 **Director Tim Robbins (Possible Director) - 0:18:43 **Director Brad Silberling (Possible Director) -''0:16:00'' **Director M. Night Shyamalan (Possible Director) - 0:15:55 **Director Peter Weir (Possible Director) - 0:17:39 **Screenwriter Michael Goldenberg (Possible Screenwriter) - 0:33:27 **Actor Haley Joel Osment (Possible Harry Potter) - 0:25:09 **Actor Gabriel Thomson (Possible Harry Potter) - 0:16:48 **Actor Liam Aiken (Possible Harry Potter) - 0:09:54 **Actor William Moseley (Possible Harry Potter) - 0:21:38 **Actor Patrick McGoohan (Possible Albus Dumbledore) - 0:24:18 **Actor Tim Roth (Possible Severus Snape) - 0:23:32 **Actor David Thewlis (Possible Quirinus Quirrell) - 0:27:14'' **Actor Robin Williams - 0:14:01 **Actress Rosie O'Donnell (Possible Molly Weasley) - 0:18:52 **Comedian Rik Mayall (Should haw been Peeves) - 0:25:58 *'Finding The Crew' - 1:06:57 *'Finding The Cast' - 1:50:06 *'Building the Sets' **Building the Muggle World ***The Dursley's House - 0:29:49 ***Platform 9 3/4 - 0:19:53 ***Other - 0:50:23 **Building the Magical World ***Diagon Alley - 0:49:00 ***Ollivander's Shop - 0:27:37 ***Other - 0:32:42 **Building Hogwarts - 1:04:55 DVD 4: Filming The Movie *'Introducing by Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson' - 0:03:39 *'Designing the Costumes' - 1:00:35 *'Filming the Movie' **First Shooting Day - 1:34:29 **Filming with the Kids - 1:17:03 **Filming with the Professionals - 1:09:52 **A Day with Director Chris Columbus - 0:53:31 **From Start To Finish - 2:52:47 *'Documentaries About the Actors and Characters:' **Actor Richard Harris (as Albus Dumbledore) - 0:47:27 **Actress Maggie Smith (as Minerva McGonagall) - 0:35:28 **Actor Robbie Coltrane (as Rubeus Hagrid) - 0:48:05 **Actor Daniel Radcliffe (as Harry Potter) - 0:51:20 **Actress Fiona Shaw (as Petunia Dursley) - 0:29:39 **Actor Harry Melling (as Dudley Dursley) - 0:23:52 **Actor Richard Griffiths (as Vernon Dursley) - 0:30:28 **Actor Derek Deadman (as Tom the Bartender) - 0:12:46 **Actor Ian Hart (as Quirinus Quirrell/Lord Voldemort) - 0:53:27 **Actor Warwick Davis (as Goblin / Filius Flitwick) - 0:43:04 **Actor Verne Troyer (as Griphook) - 0:14:37 **Actor John Hurt (as Mr. Ollivander) - 0:23:48' **Actor Richard Bremmer (as Flashback Lord Voldemort) - 0:09:57 **Actress Geraldine Somerville (as Lily Potter) - 0:12:07 **Actress Julie Walters (as Molly Weasley) - 0:17:43 **Actress Bonnie Wright (as Ginny Weasley) - 0:08:15 **Actor Chris Rankin (as Percy Weasley) - 0:20:21 **Actors James and Oliver Phelps (as Fred and George Weasley) - 0:34:05 **Actor Rupert Grint (as Ron Weasley) - 0:50:14 **Actress Emma Watson (as Hermione Granger) - 0:49:56 **Actor Matthew Lewis (as Neville Longbottom) - 0:32:08 **Actor Tom Felton (as Draco Malfoy) - 0:29:44 **Actors Jamie Waylett and Josh Herdman (as Crabbe and Goyle) - 0:25:19 **Actor Devon Murray (as Seamus Finnegan) - 0:19:36 **Actor Alfie Enoch (as Dean Thomas) - 0:15:28 **Actor Leslie Phillips (as The Sorting Hat) - 0:18:54 **Actor John Cleese (as Nearly Headless Nick) - 0:28:59 **Actor David Bradley (as Argus Filch) - 0:28:47 **Actor Alan Rickman (as Severus Snape) - 0:37:22 **Actress Zoë Wanamaker (as Madame Hooch) - 0:34:03 **Actor Luke Youngblood (as Lee Jordan) - 0:13:26 **Actor Sean Biggerstaff (as Oliver Wood) - 0:24:33 **Actor Adrian Rawlins (as James Potter) - 0:11:49 **Actor Ray Tearon (as Firenze) - 0:14:25 *'Post Production Documentaries' **Special Effects - 1:25:04 **Lord Voldemort - 0:19:37 **Quidditch - 0:28:56 **Sounds - 0:45:28 **Behind the Music - 1:18:35 **Editing the Movie - 2:00:24 DVD 5: Ending The Movie *'Introducing by David Heyman' - 0:08:47 *' Red Carpet Show' **Before the Movie Premiere - 2:34:06 **After the Movie Premiere - 1:21:45 *'J. K. Rowling's thoughts' - 0:49:27 *'Reviews' - 0:37:01 *'Awards' - 0:25:49 *'Made An Extended Version' - 1:36:28 *'The End of Movie' - 1:02:53